Buffalo
| image = | jname = バッファロー | rname = Baffarō | ename = Buffalo | first = Chapter 692 | affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate | jva = | dfcolorscheme = DoflamingoColors | dfname = Guru Guru no Mi | dfename = Spin-Spin Fruit | dfmeaning = Spin | dftype = Paramecia }} Buffalo is a combatant of the Donquixote Pirates. Appearance Buffalo is a large man with disproportionally thin limbs. His dark hair is arranged in a propeller-like formation, and has protruding teeth where his crew's Jolly Roger is depicted. He wears a fur coat and wraps thick chains around his body, and has on a pair of boots. Personality Buffalo is perfectly fine with that fact that Donquixote Doflamingo destroyed eight cities and all the people living there, simply for the sake of keeping Baby 5 away from her "boyfriends". He seems to be a compulsive gambler, and enjoys gambling as he asked Baby 5 for a loan of 2,000,000, despite just teasing asking her how high in debt she is, so he can take it to the casino after their mission. Despite his aloof and greedy persona, he also seems to be very enthusiastic, as he is almost always seen smiling. He also has a habit of saying "nnnniin" during his sentences, to imitate the sound of a propeller. Abilities and Powers As a combatant of a Shichibukai's crew, it stands to reason that Buffalo is a powerful fighter. He has been partnered with Baby 5, and the two of them use their abilities in conjuncture with each other to make powerful combinations. Devil Fruit Buffalo ate the Guru Guru no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which allows him to turn into a rotating man. This grants him the ability to turn his limbs into propellers, which allows him to fly across the sea and skies and, due to his large body, serve as a means of transportation, as seen when he and Baby 5 are flying over the coast of Punk Hazard, as well as spin all the propellers on his own body to create powerful gusts of wind. He can also create centrifugal force by spinning his own body and use it in conjuncture with Baby 5's weaponized body to increase the damage she can inflict. Swordsmanship Buffalo uses his own rotational abilities in conjuncture with Baby 5's ability to transform into a full-body sword to create a powerful spinning cut that can cut through incoming projectiles. History Punk Hazard Arc When Trafalgar Law plotted to steal SAD from Punk Hazard, Doflamingo decided to send Buffalo and Baby 5 to assist Vergo, Monet, and Caesar Clown in exterminating Law, the Straw Hat Pirates, and the G-5 Marines led by Smoker and Tashigi. Off the coast of Punk Hazard, the two traveled towards the island, with Baby 5 riding on top of Buffalo, who was flying with his propellers. As Baby 5 complained about how Doflamingo killed her eight fiances and destroyed the towns of their respective origins, Buffalo defended Doflamingo's actions by saying that he was merely trying to protect Baby 5 from the consequences of her rash decisions, and that their young master treats her like a younger sister more than anything. Buffalo then mocked Baby 5'shabit of never rejecting any requests by taunting her about her debt, to which she snapped at him that she knows. Right after that, Buffalo takes advantage of his partner's personality flaw by asking for a loan of 2,000,000 so he can go to the casino when they return to Dressrosa, to which Baby 5 happily agreed. As the conversation reaches an end, the two entered Punk Hazard's range, which was covered in H2S gas released by Caesar's Shinokuni. When Baby 5 inquired to blast away the smokescreen, Buffalo insists that he will do so instead, and when she jumped off of his back, he spins his own body rapidly to create a gust of wind. After the gas was dispelled and the tanker ship uncovered, the two decided to wait for Monet, Caesar and Vergo, when suddenly, a massive explosion emerged from the tanker. Thinking it blew up at first, they instantly realize that something struck it. Upon seeing that the something was Caesar Clown, being sent flying by Monkey D. Luffy, Buffalo contacted Doflamingo and reported it; the surprised Shichibukai immediately changed their mission into recovering Caesar back to Dressrosa immediately. While they wonder what should they do about Monet and Vergo, they decided that their captain's orders is priority. As they approached Caesar's unconscious body, Baby 5 saw someone standing on the deck of the tanker; Buffalo argued that it was impossible for anyone to survive the deadly gas, but it turns out to be Franky in hisrobot. Franky, seeing Buffalo flying in midair, attacked, causing him and Baby 5 to falter. They immediately regained their stability and after Baby 5's Gatling gun attack failed to cause any damage to the Franky Shogun suit, Buffalo swung Baby 5 in her "Espada Girl" sword form with his rotating ability to cut through Franky's shield projectile. Seeing Franky as an interference in retrieving Caesar, Buffalo used his "Spinning Cannon" to launch Baby 5 in her "Missile Girl" form at Franky to cause a massive explosion. Upon having trouble dealing with the Franky Shogun, Buffalo contacted Doflamingo again, and the Shichikukai ordered them to deal with the robot, as he would be there shortly. Major Battles * Buffalo and Baby 5 vs. Franky References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Punk Hazard Characters Category:New World Saga Antagonists Category:Swordsmen